


Actually

by Katherine



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iantos' daemon is not actually a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually

Iantos' dæmon is not actually a dog. She could be mistaken for one, most likely in a time while she is walking placid beside him.

She has a long muzzle. Perked but often-angled ears. Slightly shaggy grey-brown coat. Feathery tail that is rarely flagged.

But when she ranges ahead on a mission, it's with a wild creature's way of moving. When she is cornered her lips draw back to expose her teeth, and the sound she makes is a jackal's low growl.


End file.
